Misteri Kamar Pembantaian
by beethoja
Summary: Chapter 2. Naruto mulai mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh. Ditambah lagi peristiwa sadis -gak sadis2 juga sih- yang dialami Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto panik melihatnya. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kamar itu?
1. Chapter 1

Empat hari yang lalu, saya abis liburan ke Pantai Carita. Abis itu nginep di Lipo Carita (yah apalah itu namanya). Eh, langsung deh nemu ide fic ini. Akhirnya saya ketik di HP, keburu idenya ilang. Tapi, saya agak merinding juga ngetiknya.. Akhirnya sampe rumah, diterusin di komputer.

Saya ga pinter bikin fic horor/misteri kayak gini. Dari judulnya aja udah alay. Jadi, yang minat baca, tolong review juga. Kasih saran buat saya tentang fic ini.

Warning: AU, OOC (maybe?), aneh

Disclaimer: Naruto characters © Kishimoto Masashi. Misteri Kamar Pembantaian © MonickoGeLo.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto's POV**

Saat liburan kenaikan kelas, Konoha Junior High School mengadakan acara tour ke pantai, dan menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam. Hari ini, kami para murid Konoha JHS berangkat bersama menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang akan digunakan untuk tempat kami menginap selama 3 hari itu.

"Hei, ayam! Kita sekamar!" teriak Kiba ketika melihat kertas pembagian kamar yang dibawa Iruka-sensei, guru pendamping di bis yang kami tumpangi sekarang.

"Berhentilah memanggilku ayam! Dasar siluman anjing!" Sasuke pun membalas.

Dan, terjadilah perang kebun binatang diantara mereka berdua. Iruka-sensei yang sibuk melerai, tak sadar kalau kertas pembagian kamar yang ia pegang telah raib dicolong Sai.

"Wah, rupanya kita sekamar, Naruto," kata Sai sambil memasang senyum lebar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, walaupun agak kesal juga. 3 hari sekamar dengan Sai, sepertinya bakal terlewati dengan sangat membosankan. Yah, aku lebih memilih Kiba, yang sama-sama ribut sepertiku. Mungkin bakal lebih seru. Tapi, tak apa lah. Aku terima saja.

Kami semua pun asik mengobrol sampai tak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai di tempat penginapan yang dimaksud. Aku lupa namanya, dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah mau mengingat namanya lagi. Yang pasti, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku menginap di apartemen ini. Aku masih ingat betul dengan bangunan ini.

"Sai, kamar kita nomor berapa?" tanyaku pada Sai ketika turun dari Bis. "Sai! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat! Aku capek!" aku terengah-engah menyeret koperku yang sangat berat ini. Entah benda apa saja yang Ibu masukkan ke koper ini, rasanya seperti membawa batu bata saja. Ibu benar-benar merepotkan! Dia pikir, aku mau daki gunung apa?

"Naruto, kita dapat kamar ini," kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan daftar nomor pembagian kamar. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil mencurinya dari Iruka-sensei.

Aku membaca nomor di kertas itu. Entah kenapa, perasaanku langsung tidak enak.

Kamar 97 63 B, lantai 3.

Itu kamar untukku dan Sai. DEG! Tiba-tiba saja jantungku serasa berhenti. Ketika membaca nomor kamar ini, aku langsung teringat sesuatu di masa laluku, ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun.

Sesuatu yang mempertemukan aku dan keluargaku kepada kejadian-kejadian aneh.

"Naruto, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Sai ketika melihat raut wajahku.

"Ti-tidak.." jawabku sambil menggeleng lemah. "Dulu aku pernah menempati kamar ini…"

Sai memperhatikan wajahku yang misterius. "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Sai. Ia tidak mempedulikan Iruka-sensei yang saat ini kelabakan mencari kertas pembagian kamar yang tadi ia pegang. Sai kembali menampakkan senyum palsunya—berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Liburan kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

Aku diam dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tangga-tangga kayu yang melingkar dan berakhir di lantai 4. "Kurasa tidak…"

* * *

-Flashback-

**Normal POV**

_8 tahun yang lalu…_

"WHOAAA!! KITA SAMPAI!!" seorang bocah berkepala durian melompat turun dari mobilnya, lalu berteriak persis seperti orang gila dan autis. Ia berdiri menghadap sebuah bangunan—lebih tepatnya sebuah penginapan—dengan perasaan bangga. Maklum, bocah durian ini belum pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya. Dari belakang penginapan itu, terdengar deru ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai, disertai suara tawa ceria anak-anak.

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo bantu Ibu mengemasi barang-barang ini!" sang ibu mengomel melihat tingkah anak semata wayang-nya itu.

"Ah, Ibu ini cerewet sekali!" sahut anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu. "Kan masih ada Ayah! Kenapa harus aku yang mengemasi barang-barang ini? Lagipula, aku kan masih kecil!"

Ibu Naruto menghela napas. "Naruto, kau 'kan laki-laki. Kalau sudah besar nanti, kau harus jadi pria yang kuat, seperti ayahmu. Ayo, jangan jadi laki-laki yang lemah! Baru begini saja sudah mengeluh."

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti kata-kata ibunya, walau dalam hati terpaksa.

"Oh iya, Kushina, nanti kita menginap di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya ayah Naruto sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku belum tahu. Nanti kita tanyakan saja pada pemilik penginapan ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," jawab Kushina, ibu Naruto.

Ayah Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Semua barang dari mobil sudah diturunkan, 'kan? Aku ingin memarkirkan mobil ini."

"Minato, tunggu. Naruto masih belum selesai," sahut Kushina. "NARUTO! Cepatlah sedikit!" gertak Kushina, layaknya majikan yang menggertak babu-nya. Oh, terlalu kasar? Oke, 'asisten'nya.

Setelah semua barang-barang bawaan diturunkan dari mobil, Minato memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tak begitu jauh dari penginapan. Sementara Naruto dan Kushina _stand by_ di tempat untuk menunggu kedatangan si pemilik penginapan.

"Kushina-san, ternyata Anda sudah datang?" sapa seorang wanita yang datang tepat setelah Minato menjalankan mobilnya.

"Konan-san! Kami baru saja menurunkan barang-barang ini dari mobil," kata Kushina.

"Ssstt, Bu!" Naruto menarik baju Kushina dan memberi isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinganya. "Itu pembantu rumah tangga di penginapan ini, ya?"

"Bukan, bodoh!" Kushina memukul kepala Naruto. Untungnya hanya pelan. Coba kalau keras, kepala Naruto pasti udah bocor. "Itu pemilik penginapan ini!"

Wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik penginapan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat ibu-anak itu, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan barusan.

'Benarkah dia pemilik penginapan ini…?' Naruto benar-benar tidak yakin dengan penampilan wanita itu. 'Dengan bunga jelek di rambutnya itu, dia bahkan lebih cocok jadi tukang jamu gendong yang sering lewat di depan rumah!'

"Jadi, Konan-san, kamar mana yang kosong?" Kushina langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang memesan kamar di penginapan kami. Untung Anda cepat datang, kalau tidak, Anda sekeluarga tidak akan kebagian kamar. Saat ini hanya ada 2 kamar yang kosong. Kamar 97 64 C dan…" Konan tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa berat untuk menyebut nomor kamar selanjutnya. "… Kamar 97 63 B."

"Oohh.. Kamar 97 64 C itu ada di lantai berapa, ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Ada di lantai paling akhir, lantai 4. Anda mau pesan kamar itu?"

"Tidak, kalau kamar 97 63 B dimana?"

"Di… Lantai 3."

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu saya pesan yang di lantai 3 saja."

Lagi-lagi Konan terdiam.

"Konan-san? Anda sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Kushina, membuyarkan lamunan Konan.

"Ah! Tidak," jawab Konan. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Kushina-san, boleh aku cerita sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

"…Sebenarnya, sudah 6 tahun lamanya kamar itu tidak ditempati. Karena satu hal."

Kata-kata misterius Konan membuat Kushina semakin penasaran. Sementara Naruto hanya ikut mendengarkan kedua ibu-ibu itu.

"Pernah terjadi peristiwa menakutkan di kamar itu…"

Kushina mendengarkan dengan penuh keseriusan.

Naruto mulai ketakutan. "Ibu…, aku takut…" Naruto memeluk erat Kushina.

"Ssshh.." Kushina membelai kepala Naruto.

Konan pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Sebaiknya Anda ambil yang di lantai 4 saja. Karena, kalau Anda memilih lantai 3, kami tidak berani menjamin keamanannya." Konan menghela napas, "Itu adalah kamar pembantaian."

DEG

Suasana ceria yang berasal dari pantai, seketika itu langsung lenyap dari pikiran Naruto. Dan gedung apartemen yang ada di depan Naruto, seakan berubah menjadi bangunan tua yang menyisakan cerita horor. Hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuh mereka bertiga, yang sedang berdiri menatap gedung apartemen itu.

Tanpa respon dari Kushina, Konan melanjutkan ceritanya. "6 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah keluarga yang menempati kamar itu. Mereka terdiri dari 5 orang. Ketika malam hari, kejadian yang menyeramkan itu pun terjadi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, sang ayah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kabarnya, ia memutilasi anak-anak dan istrinya. Sampai sekarang, mayat istri dan anak-anaknya belum ditemukan. Menurut cerita orang-orang pantai, pria itu menyembunyikan potongan-potongan mayat istri dan anak-anaknya di tempat-tempat tersembunyi di kamar itu. Lalu, pada akhirnya, pria itu bunuh diri setelah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia gantung diri di kamar mandi.."

Kushina masih terdiam, antara percaya atau tidak. Sementara Naruto semakin ketakutan. "Ibu! Kita jangan menginap di sini! Aku takut!" rengek Naruto.

Kushina hanya diam, memikirkan cerita Konan. Kushina bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada hal-hal gaib. Tapi jujur, kali ini ia agak merinding.

"Sebaiknya, jangan pilih kamar itu. Ini peringatan terakhirku."

Hening.

"Kushina, Naruto!" dari jauh, Minato melambaikan tangannya.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong. Konan menatap Minato dengan tatapan horor. Sementara Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan tampang orang abis dikejar setan.

"Ternyata Konan-san sudah datang, ya? Jadi kita menginap di kamar mana, Kushina?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menatap Konan sebentar, lalu beralih pada Minato, "Lantai 3, kamar 97 63 B."

"Ya sudah, ayo pindahkan barang-barang ini!" kata Minato ceria, tapi tidak mendapat respon yang serupa. Mereka bertiga justru terdiam lama. "Kenapa diam? Kushina, Naruto, ayo bantu aku pindahkan barang-barang ini!"

Kushina berusaha membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatif yang ada di benaknya. Ia mencoba berpikiran positif, karena ia juga tidak mau dipandang anaknya sebagai ibu yang tidak memiliki iman yang kuat dan mudah percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. "Naruto, ayo angkat barang-barang ini."

Naruto memberontak, "Aku tidak mau tinggal di kamar itu! Tadi Ibu dengar sendiri 'kan, wanita itu bilang apa!?"

"Sudahlah! Anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kushina malah emosi. "Jangan takut, ada Ibu dan Ayah yang menemanimu." Kushina pun mengangkat kopernya, lalu menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju kamar di lantai 3.

Konan yang membawa kunci kamar, mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan perasaan kacau. Minato mengangkat barang-barang bawaannya. Naruto pasrah, dan ikut membantu ayahnya.

***

**Naruto's POV**

Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Ketika Ayah menyalakan lampu, aku bisa melihat seberapa besar kamar ini. Ukurannya tidak begitu luas. Di dekat pintu masuk ada kamar mandi. Kalau berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, di sebelah kanan ada kulkas dan di sebelahnya ada tempat cuci piring lengkap dengan piring dan cangkirnya. Lalu, di depanku ada tempat tidur kecil yang berhadapan dengan sebuah TV di atas lemari. Di samping tempat tidur, ada balkon yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca.

Sungguh, kamar ini seperti tidak pernah diurus. Retakan dinding ada dimana-mana. Langit-langit kamar ini berdebu. Cat-nya juga mulai mengelupas di beberapa tempat. Aku belum lihat kamar mandinya. Mudah-mudahan tidak lebih parah dari kamar ini.

Ketika Ayah membuka pintu yang membatasi kamar ini dengan balkon, cahaya matahari masuk menyinari kamar ini. Langsung terdengar suara gelombang air laut dari dalam kamar. Aku pun berlari menyusul Ayah yang sudah berdiri di balkon, melihat pemandangan pantai di bawah.

Mungkin saja, pemandangan dari balkon akan membuat perasaanku jauh lebih tenang. Aku pun menghampiri Ayah, lalu melihat pemandangan pantai.

Dilihat dari atas, memang indah. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi, ketika aku melihat ke samping kanan, aku langsung merinding. Yang aku lihat, hanya lantai kotor dengan daun-daun kering berserakan di atasnya. Pintu kaca-nya juga sudah hancur. Sepertinya, kamar di sebelahku tidak pernah ditempati. Ini membuatku semakin takut melihatnya.

Aku lalu masuk ke kamar, melihat Ibu yang sedang merapikan barang-barang. Wanita pemilik apartemen itu terlihat tegang.

"Konan-san, boleh aku lihat kamar mandinya?" tanya Ibu setelah menempatkan barang-barang bawaan kami.

Wanita itu mempersilahkan Ibu melihat kamar mandinya, tanpa perlu bicara. Aku pun mengikuti langkah Ibu, dan melihat isi kamar mandi itu.

Ketika lampu dinyalakan, aku melihat kloset dengan alat penyiram otomatis yang sepertinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Lalu, di samping kloset ada tirai yang menutupi tempat mandi yang dilengkapi shower (author ga tau namanya). Di depanku ada wastafel. Aku melihat kaca besar yang ada di wastafel itu. Banyak noda coklat yang semakin menambah suasana horor. Aku bersumpah, tidak akan pernah tatap muka dengan kaca itu. Apapun yang terjadi. Waktu aku mandi dan sikat gigi, aku tidak akan pernah mau melihat kaca itu.

"Loh? Pintu ini kenapa tidak bisa dikunci?" Ibu menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu kamar mandi ini.

"Coba sini, aku lihat!" aku berinisiatif untuk mencobanya.

Tidak bisa. Gagang-nya berkarat dan nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Benar-benar membuatku miris melihatnya.

Sebelum wanita pemilik apartemen itu pergi, ia memberikan kunci kamar ini pada Ibu. "Kushina-san, kau yakin dengan kamar ini?"

Ibu berusaha tetap tenang, lalu menjawab, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Terima kasih kuncinya, kami akan menginap di sini selama 2 hari." Lalu Ibu menutup pintu, membiarkan wanita itu melongo di luar.

"Minato! Bantu aku bersihkan kamar ini!" teriak Ibu pada Ayah.

"Ya, ya! Aku segera datang!" sahut Ayah, lalu ia membantu Ibu membereskan semuanya.

Aku sendiri masih celingak-celinguk melihat pemandangan di kamar ini. Sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial, malah terkesan angker.

Aku duduk di atas ranjang dan meraba permukaannya. Cerita wanita itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku tidak yakin malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak…

-TBC-

Hhhh.. suasana kamar di atas, persis kayak kamar yang saya tempatin waktu di anyer…

Haduh… gimana? horornya ga kerasa? iyalah, orang baru satu chapter..

saya ga jago bikin fic horor, soalnya ini pertama kalinya. jadi, tolong maklumin kalo aneh dan gak serem.. tapi saya udah usahain yang terbaik (ya ilah!)

Kalo udah baca, **REVIEW** nya jangan ketinggalan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's POV**

"Ah! Aku lupa!" aku melompat dari ranjang yang kududuki. Sesaat kemudian aku sadar kalau kartu-kartu remi yang kubawa dari rumah tertinggal di mobil. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera menyambar kunci mobil lalu berlari menuruni tangga.

"Oh, iya!" aku menghentikan langkahku. "Aku 'kan tidak tahu, dimana Ayah memarkirkan mobilnya. Aduh, bodohnya!" Aku yang sudah terlanjur berlari sampai ke lantai dasar, kembali menaiki tangga untuk bertanya pada Ayah.

"Huuh.. Penginapan ini sungguh menyeramkan.." aku memperhatikan anak-anak tangga yang mulai melapuk, ditambah suasana horor penginapan ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

DEG

"Su-suara apa itu..?" aku mendengar suara teriakkan seorang wanita, yang sepertinya aku kenal. "Itu 'kan suara Ibu!" Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku.

Aku mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk. "Jangan-jangan, terjadi hal buruk pada Ibu!" Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk melihat keadaan Ibu.

Sesampainya di kamar 97 63 B, semua pikiran negatif di otakku lenyap ketika melihat ibu Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kamarku. Aku juga melihat ayah Sasuke yang sedang mengangkut barang-barang ke lantai 4. Di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. Ia sempat menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum.

"Mikoto-chan! Ternyata kau berlibur di sini juga!?" suara Ibu terdengar heboh.

Huh, ternyata Ibu berteriak karena senang bertemu dengan Mikoto-baasan. Kukira apa..

Aku pun masuk ke kamar untuk mencari Ayah. Kulihar kamar ini sudah rapi dibersihkan. Cepat sekali..

Kudapati Ayah sedang berdiri di balkon. Mungkin ia sedang melihat pemandangan pantai.

"Ayah, mobil kita diparkir dimana?" tanyaku pada Ayah.

"Diberitahu pun, kau tidak akan tahu dimana," jawab Ayah singkat. "Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?"

"…Tidak," jawabku sekenanya. Aku mengurungkan niatku tadi. Pikiranku telah terbius oleh pemandangan pantai yang indah. Aku melihatnya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ayah, temani aku ke—" aku menoleh ke samping. Ayah sudah tidak ada di sisiku. Dia berlalu meninggalkanku di balkon, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ayah pasti lelah sekali.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara Mikoto-baasan di luar. Sekarang pun Ibu sedang mematung di depan televisi, menonton acara favoritnya. Gosip.

"Buuu…" Aku menghampiri Ibu. "Temani aku ke pantai…"

Ibu diam saja. Mata dan pikirannya masih fokus ke televisi. Untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya dia merespon, "Ajak saja ayahmu," kata Ibu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku.

"Ayah sedang tidur! Ayolah, Buuu…" aku merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Ibu.

"Kalau begitu, kau sendiri saja yang turun ke pantai!" kata Ibu cuek. "Sana, pergi!" Sekarang Ibu malah mengusirku. Huh, kejamnya..

Yah, apa boleh buat? Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk turun ke pantai sendirian. Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu.

***

"Ah, membosankan…" gumamku. Aku duduk di pinggir laut, sambil melempar gundukan pasir yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan dan kesepian.

Meski di pantai ini sangat ramai, aku tidak merasakannya. Tanpa kehadiran Ibu dan Ayah, aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang.

"Hei, Naruto!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, Sasuke!" Wajahku terlihat ceria, ketika melihat kedatangan sahabatku.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan laut yang ada di depan kami. "Kau sendirian?"

"Hmm.." Aku mengangguk lesu. "Mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanyaku, setelah menyadari ketidakhadiran Mikoto-baasan dan Fugaku-jiisan.

"Mereka ada di kamar," jawab Sasuke.

Hening.

"Naruto, apa kau belum tahu sesuatu tentang kamar itu?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara kita berdua.

"Kamar yang mana?" tanyaku. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa menebak maksudnya.

"Kamar yang kau tempati itu," lanjut Sasuke, "itu 'kan kamar pem—"

"Jangan katakan!" gertakku dengan emosi. Aku sudah tahu, apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tahu dari pemilik apartemen ini," jawabku datar. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu. Lebih baik, kita bermain air saja!"

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju, lalu berlari menyusulku yang sudah lebih dulu berendam di air laut.

Kami berdua pun bersenang-senang. Bahkan, Sasuke pun mengajarkan aku berenang. Seringkali kepalaku menghilang dari permukaan air. Tapi Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhku agar aku bisa bernapas. Mulutku terasa asin karena berulang kali meminum air laut. Tapi bagiku, hal ini sangat menyenangkan!

"Aduh!" Sasuke memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya juga pucat.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa!?" tanyaku panik, lalu membawanya menjauh dari air laut.

"Tidak tahu… tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali…" jawab Sasuke lemah.

Aku semakin panik ketika melihat mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. "Sasuke! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"

"Aku.. mau kembali.. ke kamarku.. sekarang.." kata Sasuke, lalu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah apartemen.

"Perlu kuantar!?" tawarku.

"Ti.. tidak perlu! Kau.. di sini.. saja.." tolak Sasuke, lalu kembali berjalan.

Hyuung.. aku melihat tubuh Sasuke nyaris ambruk. Dengan cekatan, aku segera menahan tubuhnya, lalu mengantarnya sampai ke lantai 4. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya berjalan sendirian.

***

Sampai di kamar Sasuke, Mikoto-baasan menyambut kami dengan wajah kaget. Begitu juga dengan Fugaku-jiisan. Itachi-niisan bahkan hampir menjerit ketika melihat keadaan adiknya.

Sasuke dibawa masuk oleh Fugaku-jiisan. Sementara Mikoto-baasan menangis—tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang lemah, dan mulutnya bersimbah darah.

Setelah mereka berterima kasih padaku, aku pun menuruni tangga. Menuju lantai 3.

"Uh, Sasuke kenapa, ya?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar takut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sakit perut luar biasa dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kamar pembantaian itu?" aku pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sambil bergumam, aku menuruni anak-anak tangga yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Aneh, padahal aku hanya harus 2 kali menuruni tangga. Tapi… kenapa dari tadi aku tidak menemukan kamarku di lantai 3?

Kakiku mulai lelah. Kurasa aku sudah menuruni ratusan anak tangga. Ini benar-benar aneh dan di luar akal sehat! Apakah ini genjutsu? Atau ilusi? (eh, kayaknya ga ada bedanya dah)

Sekarang aku berlari, karena terlalu panik. Ribuan anak tangga telah kulewati, tapi kenapa belum sampai juga? Sepertinya aku telah menuruni gedung 17 lantai.

Aku terus berlari. Dan akrhinya, aku melihat angka "97 63 B" di salah satu kamar. Aku pun mendobrak pintu kamar itu, lalu jatuh karena kelelahan.

"Naruto!" Ibu yang menyadari kehadiranku, segera mengabaikan acara favoritnya lalu berlari menolongku. Ayah yang tadinya tidur sampai mendengkur hebat, juga langsung terbangun dan kaget begitu melihatku yang terkapar di lantai seperti atlit maraton yang baru saja berlari mengelilingi kota.

"Kau kenapa?" Ibu mengangkat lenganku, membantuku berdiri. Tapi, kurasa aku sama sekali tidak sanggup. Bicara pun aku tak bisa. Maka Ayah menggendongku lalu menidurkanku di atas kasur.

Sial, kasurnya keras!

***

Ibu mengompres keningku. Sulit dipercaya, suhu tubuhku tiba-tiba naik sampai 40˚C. Ya, aku terkena demam dadakan. Dan ini sangat tidak wajar bagi Ibu.

Karena Ibu seorang dokter, pastinya dia bisa mendeteksi penyakit yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba ini. Tapi nyatanya, Ibu sama sekali tidak tahu, penyakit apa yang menyerangku. Ibu bilang, ini juga tidak masuk akal. Ibu berpikir keras untuk mencari penyebabnya, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal.

Ketika aku terbangun, Ibu langsung bertanya padaku. "Naruto? Tadi kau kenapa?"

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyerap kata-kata itu. Aneh sekali, sekarang otakku tidak bisa bekerja dengan sempurna. "Aku…" suaraku nyaris tak terdengar, "…tidak tahu."

Ibu dan Ayah terdiam, dan saling pandang. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian aneh yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto itu kenapa, Kushina?!" tanya Ayah cemas.

"Entahlah. Ada kejanggalan di sini. Baru pertama kali aku melihat kejadian aneh seperti ini. Bahkan para dokter pun pasti tidak akan tahu penyakit ini," jelas Ibu.

Mataku kembali terpejam. Aku tidak sanggup membuka mataku lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lelah.

***

**Normal POV**

Kushina yang dari tadi mondar-mandir telepon rekan-rekan seprofesinya, capek dan berniat untuk mandi. Lagipula, hari libur begini, biasanya para dokter 'kan sibuk banget. Malah ada yang liburan ke luar negeri. Percuma kalo Kushina nelponin temennya satu-satu. Ga bakal ada yang bisa nanganin Naruto.

Mau mandi aja, mesti rebutan dulu sama Minato. Tapi akhirnya, Kushina yang 'menang'.

---_Kita skip bagian mandi-nya_---

Selesai mandi, Kushina berdiri di depan cermin. Ia melihat banyak noda-noda cokelat di kaca itu. "Wah, kalau begini, bagaimana cara agar aku bisa melihat wajahku yang cantik ini..?" kata Kushina dengan narsis-nya.

Kushina mengusap wajahnya yang mulus—berusaha mencari jendolan-jendolan merah (alias jerawat) yang menutupi kecantikannya.

Ia terus menatap cermin itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil—merasa bangga dengan wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Tapi, tanpa disadarinya, muncul bayangan aneh yang memantul di cermin itu…

-TBC-

(pendek amat yak?)

Hayoo.. bayangan apa itu?? Saya sengaja potong di sini biar pada penasaran (pembaca: gw ga penasaran tuh..).

Hahaa makin ga jelas ya? Oh, ga seru juga? Ya.. namanya juga pemula.. Saya beneran ga ada ide buat bikin fic horror kayak gini. Tapi karena ini merupakan proyek, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya untuk melanjutkannya (halah najis dah bahasa nya!).

Diperkirakan chapter 3 slese. Akhir-akhirnya nanti agak mengejutkan…

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
